Thoughts of you
by Jenn11
Summary: Pure Lex angst as he thinks of Chloe during Legacy. ChLex
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place during the episode Legacy between when Lex is talking to Lana and when Clark barges in while he's talking to the German businessmen.  
  
Lana's gone now. I like her, consider her a friend even, but she isn't the one I want to spend my time thinking about. I should be thinking about the businessmen who are going to visit later. We'll be working on a multi- million, international deal. I really should be getting ready for that meeting, but I can't quit thinking of Chloe, and what I said to Lana.  
  
I quoted one of my favorite poets. He said that a person isn't who they were the last time you talked to them, they're who they've been the entire relationship. Since the moment I met her Chloe has fascinated me. I tried to ignore it, telling myself that she is too young, and she is. Despite her air of worldliness she is also too innocent. I will not be the one to destroy that. I want to protect it. I want to protect her.  
  
Unfortunately that is why I can never have her. I also told Lana that all I know about relationships is that someone ends up hurt. I know that if Chloe and I were together she would be the one to end up hurt. I would hurt her, and I will never let that happen. I couldn't stand to be the one to hurt her, so I can never be with her. I can never tell her that I've fallen in love with her.  
  
I'm not sure when it actually happened, when I fell in love with her. I realized it during the time she stayed here in the mansion. She fell asleep on the couch one night while she was watching TV. When I discovered her I turned off the TV and then just stared at her. There was a fire going and the light flickered off her face and hair. I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful, or more innocent. They say you always want the one thing you can't have. Most would say that with my money and influence there is nothing I couldn't have. They would be wrong. Innocence is something I will never have again, and so I want her. At least that's what I try to tell myself, but it isn't that simple. It's not just her innocence that attracts me. It's her sharp mind and her fiery spirit.  
  
She is one of the few people in Smallville who can match wits with me and challenge me intellectually. She has spirit that will not be dimmed, and I admire that. I admire her. I just hope that one day I can at least tell her that much.  
  
My fear is that if I tell her how I fell she might say that she feels the same. That she cares about me, and wants us to be together. I know that I can't refuse Chloe anything she might ask of me. If she asked me to give us a chance to be together I would. And then I would end up hurting her, or destroying her like my father destroyed my mother. I will not let that happen, so I will never tell Chloe that I love her. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place during the episode Truth. It continues the scene wher Chloe asks Lex what he wants and he says he wants Lionel's love. THANK YOU to Peggy for her help and encouragement about this chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. The ambitious, cynical Lex Luthor wanted his father's love, not his empire. "Lex, I . . . I'm sorry. I promise I will never tell anyone what you just said."  
  
"You mean you just got a quote most journalists would kill for and you aren't going to print it? You've printed all the personal things other people have told you."  
  
"I know. But, they aren't you. And they don't have Lionel Luthor for a father. I wouldn't give him that kind of weapon against you."  
  
Lex turned back around to face her. He knew he shouldn't ask, but couldn't help himself. "Why Chloe? What makes me different?"  
  
Chloe decided this is what others must feel like when talking to her. She didn't want to answer Lex, but couldn't stay silent. Something in his eyes, something in her heart, wouldn't let her. "Because you've protected me from Lionel. Because I care about you. I know I probably shouldn't ask this. . . "  
  
Lex knew what she was planning to ask and interrupted her. "Chloe, please, don't ask that question. Don't ask how I feel about how. Don't ask if I love you. This is very much the wrong time for that discussion."  
  
Chloe was stunned. Lex loved her. If he didn't he would let her ask the question and then tell her that he didn't love her. The fact that he didn't want to answer the question when he would have to be honest meant he loved her. She was sure of it. Chloe decided that what she wanted to hear would mean more if Lex told her he loved her because he wanted to, not because she'd forced him to. "Alright, Lex. I won't ask you now. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. But Lex, I need you to promise me something. When I do ask, promise you won't lie to me. I understand if you can't answer, but please don't lie to me."  
  
Lex slowly let out the breath he was holding. "Fair enough. And I hope you understand why I don't want to answer your question. I care about you. I want to protect you. And right now telling you anything else could put you in even more danger. My father already has too much interest in you. I won't give him another reason to use or hurt you."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. She knew Lex was right. She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'd better go, but Lex, you need to know something. Just because your father doesn't love you, doesn't mean that no one loves you."  
  
Looking in her eyes Lex saw the love for him that she let show. He wondered if his eyes showed his love for her. "Thank you, Chloe. And just because Clark is blind, doesn't mean that all men are."  
  
"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" Chloe asked before she even thought about it.  
  
"Yes. And this question I'm glad you asked since you know I'm telling the truth, rather than flattering you."  
  
"Thanks, Lex. I'd. . . better go."  
  
"Take care, Chloe. Be careful with the questions you ask now. You may get answers that you don't like, or that might put you in danger."  
  
"From Lionel?"  
  
"Yes. You saw what he did to me, and has already done to you. If you push him he's capable of much worse," Lex warned her.  
  
"I know Lex. I promise I'll be careful."  
  
"Just so we understand each other. My offer to protect you is still there. If anything goes wrong. . ."  
  
"I'll call you," Chloe assured him before turning to leave.  
  
A/N:  
  
Autumngold: Thanks. Next chapter they get together, and Lex admits how he feels.  
  
Kathy: Lex, noble, who would have thought, LOL. Don't worry, he'll tell her next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As promised the two finally get together. . . I have at least on more chpter planned. I'll try to post it soon.  
  
"Hello Lex," Chloe greeted as she smiled up at him.  
  
"Good evening Chloe," he returned with a smile of his own. Even in the dim lighting of the club Chloe could see that it was a genuine smile, rather than his usual smirk. The same smile she saw every week.  
  
While Lex would never admit it, he loved the Friday nights when he and Chloe met at the club. They had begun the tradition when she'd moved to Metropolis to attend Metropolis University.  
  
Before they could begin the usual round of verbal judo Lex's phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID, then back at Chloe. "I have to take this. I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She watched as he turned and walked back outside, away from the loud music, so he would be able to hear the caller. Once he was out of sight she walked to the bar. Since she was always at the club in the company of Lex the bartender never carded her and she ordered her usual drink.  
  
"Everything okay?" Chloe asked a few minutes later when Lex returned.  
  
"It's fine," he assured her.  
  
She held out the glass of top shelf brandy she had ordered for him, then raised her own glass. "To the weekend."  
  
With an indulgent smile Lex touched his glass to hers then took a drink. "So how were classes this week?"  
  
"The same. But there was one interesting thing," Chloe said, then paused and took a slow sip of her drink.  
  
Lex was so fixed on watching her lips as she drank that he didn't even register that she hadn't finished the thought.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask what was interesting?" she prompted.  
  
"What happened that was interesting?" he dutifully asked, to keep her happy.  
  
"Well, you think that by now Mr. Fulton would be used to the stuff I'm able to get for the newspaper, thanks to you. But he was again shocked when I brought in my article from that interview you set up for me with the Senator."  
  
"It was my pleasure. I take it the interview went well?"  
  
"Really well, and again, thanks for setting it up for me. And all the other things you arranged for me," she said. As she took another drink Chloe thought about what Lex had done for her. He'd arranged for her to have Press Passes to events that a reporter for a college paper would never have access to and then he'd set up interviews for her with people the Daily Planet was trying to get interviews with.  
  
As he finished his drink Lex thought of what he'd done for Chloe, and wished he could have done more. He still felt anger at his father for getting Chloe fired from her position at the Daily Planet and had tried to make it up to her by making sure she could get any story she would have been able to if she still had her column at the Daily Planet. He also enjoyed how happy the things he was able to do for her made her. He loved seeing her smile up at him, and considered that the only thanks he needed.  
  
Seeing that Chloe had also finished her drink he held out his hand to her. "Dance with me?"  
  
"Of course," she replied with a smile as she put her hand in his.  
  
People made way for them as they walked to the dance floor.  
  
As they danced Chloe worked up the nerve to do something she'd been wanting to do for a while. By the time Lex led her outside she decided it was now or never. "I took a cab here tonight. Could you give me a ride?"  
  
"Of course," he answered, happy to have a little more time with her.  
  
Once they were in the car Chloe made her move. "Could. . . could you take me to the penthouse tonight, instead of my apartment?"  
  
Lex forced himself to keep his eyes on the road. "Chloe, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just, can I stay with you tonight? At the penthouse?"  
  
"Alright. There's a guest room," Lex said, unable to tell her no.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The rest of the drive past in silence, Chloe hoping she'd have the courage to go through with the rest of her plan and Lex wondering what she had planned. He knew there was more to it than her just wanting to spend a night at the penthouse. He also knew it would take all his self control not to go to Chloe when she was in the room across the hall from him. It's why he'd also made sure to never be alone with her. To make sure they spent anytime together in public places, he didn't trust himself alone with Chloe. He wanted her to much. Needed her to much. Loved her to much.  
  
It wasn't long before Lex was holding open the door to his penthouse as Chloe entered. After closing the door he turned to face her, intending to ask her what she was planning.  
  
Before Lex could say a word Chloe leaned up and kissed him. Several minutes later the kiss ended. Chloe leaned back in Lex's arms. He easily supported her weight and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Lex, remember when everyone had to tell me the truth and you told me not to ask you if you loved me?" "Yes. I remember. And you said you'd ask me sometime later. Are you asking now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you love me?"  
  
For half a heartbeat Lex considered not answering, but didn't consider lying. He'd promised her that he wouldn't. "I love you, Chloe."  
  
"In that case I don't think I'll be needing the guest room," she informed him, her voice a seductive purrr.  
  
It took all Lex's self control not to pick Chloe up and carry her to his bedroom. "Chloe, it's not that simple. I love you, but . . ."  
  
"But what Lex?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. Yes, my father is dead and no longer a threat, but I am still his son. He destroyed my mother. I won't take the chance that I might do that to you."  
  
"Lex, you may be your father's son. But you're also your mother's son. I love you, and I trust you. I trust that you will protect me like you always have."  
  
"That's what I'm doing now Chloe. Protecting you from myself."  
  
"No, you're pushing me away because you're scared. There's a difference. And there's nothing to be scared of. You won't hurt or destroy me, because you love me. Just like I love you. Give us a chance."  
  
"This is what I knew would happen. You'd ask me to give us a chance and I can't tell you no."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," she teased.  
  
Lex silenced any further teasing by kissing her deeply. After ending the kiss he picked her up in his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms more securely around his neck, and rested her head against his chest as he carried her to his bedroom.  
  
A/N:  
  
Kathy: I'm glad the show had Chloe tell Lex about Lionel. It was great wasn't it??? I'm glad you're liking this story.  
  
Autumngold: Thank you, and you're welcome. Hope you liked this chapter where they get together.  
  
Kezz: THANKS!!!!  
  
Seida: Thank you.  
  
Sunny Angel: I do think Chloe and Lex are great together. Thank you for the review.  
  
Lady Quotes: I'll have to look up that song. Maybe use it in the series of song fics I'm writing. Thanks. 


End file.
